Pure Flame
by Krikoris
Summary: Sequel to DA.Linaein De Fiaro is now a prodigy vampire hunter and he goes to Las Noches with a fellow hunter for a bit of fun.What he finds there will contradict all he has learned since he can remember.Is revenge really that important? Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter one: Linaein De Fiaro

This is being written due to requests, and my cursed inspiration. This is placed in the future and is in the POV of Linaein. Sorry to those who thought the sequel was going to be in Jiendoala's POV. Throughout the story you will see what had happened in the past years, how Adrian and Korbin's plan turned out, and a few surprises even I did not expect. Please read and review, I'd really appreciate it. Well, me and Keila would. She is my muse. Enjoy Chapter One!  
  
A/N: If you have not read Disturbed Awakenings, it would be wise to read that first before this. This would ruin the story this is based after.  
  
A/N again: This title was given to me by Moonlitdemon. She is a great writer (*wave*) and I would really love it if you checked out her work, I don't even hold a candle to it.  
  
**************************  
  
"Get up." The woman's voice snapped at me as I gripped my dagger hilt in my right hand, my body sprawled against the floor. Within a moment I flip around and do a back spring to bring my back to my feet. My eyes dart over to my spare dagger that I had dropped earlier, but Adianna's dagger swipe sent me into a duck. I slunked down, swiped her legs from under her, and was on her in a split second, my dagger at her neck.  
  
"Better?" I breathed heavily, my pale blond hair matted to my head. I had practiced with Adianna Vida since I was able to hold a dagger, or at least until her mother had died. It has been 22 or so years since Sarah Vida's change into the world of vampires. And it has been 17 years since I was brought into that world.  
  
"I suppose," the Vida replied as I stood up off of her and slid my dagger back into its sheath. Although I was human, probably the most pure blood human on this planet, according to Madrina Macht, I have also been one of the most talented human vampire hunters since Turquoise Draka, my aunt. I smirked to myself as I picked up my dropped dagger and twirled it between my fingers expertly. Turquiose was a vampire now, changed by Nathaniel, who was changed by Jeshickah, who changed Jaguar, who changed my father. We were practically family, right?  
  
Adianna was gorgeous, even at the age of 36. Her mother had died at the hands of Nikolas and her own daughter six years ago. Back then, I was only 11 or so and yet as fast as a pure blooded witch my age. My strength was right behind as well. When my sister had taken the vampiric blood out of me, she took the darkness and only left me the light. Slightly vampiric strength was what remained. That was the only thing I am able to thank my sister for.  
  
"What weapon now?" I questioned, running my fingers over the various weapons that hung on the wall; presents from my 'father'. He was the one that named me, and yet I have not set eyes on him since I was barely a year old. He had been a slave in Midnight and had been brought near death by Jager, the leech that had my sister and my mother all but hostage. Of course, my mother is at Midnight with my father, but there was a catch to their children's survival. In order for us to live, my twin had to live with Jager. No doubt she was as harsh as he was now.  
  
I can't remember the last time I have seen my sister. I have heard from other vampire hunters that she looks like Jager's own daughter. How wrong could they be? His blood coursed through her veins, or at least the vampiric taint in her aura showed it. How could the hunters know that she was actually the daughter of Korbin, Master of Midnight.  
  
"Whip," Adianna answered and I grabbed one off the wall and blocked her attack within the blink of an eye. "The future Master of Midnight cannot be weak in the ways of the whip." I blocked her next attack and cracked the whip on her skin just light enough to sting. I knew better than to wound a Vida.  
  
"I'll be dead before Korbin is," I growled as I rolled back to avoid another attack. "Then again, he is already dead isn't he?" The witch smiled, which was rare in itself.  
  
"You remember how hesitant my mother was to teach the son of a vampire?" She asked me as I missed a block and felt a small stinging sensation on my cheek. Although I knew there would be nothing, my hand moved briefly up to touch were I had been struck. Nothing.  
  
"Yes, you used to tell me as a bedtime story," I replied. "But tell me again, it makes me feel all tingly inside." Obviously I was joking about the tingly thing. I had been here too long I believe. I have aquirred the Vida's sarcasm.  
  
"If you insist," she answered as we continued battling. "Loreena came in with you, an albino like one year old with an aura so pure it gave Dominique a migraine. There was barely an aura there at all, or so she said. I was in Chicago, helping some human hunters out.  
  
"She refused you at first. I mean, why would an icicle cold Vida want to take in and train the son of a vampire? Right. But that was when Madrina came in." I had not known who Madrina was, I mean really was, for several years. She was the immortal mother of all non Triste witches, which would explain why she has not aged since my memory can recall.  
  
"Madrina explained the situation carefully. You were under life threatening conditions from the vampires of New Mayhem, Jager really. The time you spent there was kept in secret, although all the vampires could sense your sister. You were in danger because of your sister and mother. Nada pleaded with Loreena to take you somewhere safe, and you, being a child, were in danger and so the Smoke witch had no choice but to take you here."  
  
"And then, after taking me away from my family to a place where my father nor Midnight could find me, she was killed." I straightened up and threw my whip down. As I did so, I was struck with the whip, a bit harder than I suppose Adianna suspected. I felt the warm liquid drip down my cheek and I put my pale slender fingers to my small wound.  
  
"And in that point of the story, you get weak, like a pitiful human, and give up fighting," she said as she snatched my whip up and put the two away.  
  
"How have you been able to hide me from my family for so long?" That had always nagged me. I mean, it's been 16 years since I have seen my family. What have the witches done to me? Adianna did not turn around but tossed a towel behind her shoulder.  
  
"Your aura takes care of that for you," she replied as she opened the door to the large basement. At the top of the stairs there was Robert,a relatively strong human vampire hunter. He had been more of a father to me than anybody. Infact, he was the only human I know.  
  
"Linaein, good to see you again." Robert greeted as he came down further. Adianna really did not like him, so he kept his eye on her while their bodies brushed each others. She still blamed him for leading Sarah against her own kind. All the boy wanted to do was to kill Nikolas and save his sister, who was now a nice normal woman now. After Kairbre had killed Kaleo to save one of his last human relatives left(*cough* spoiler), she had been released of his bondage.  
  
That was what I was training to do. Kill Jager and save my mother and sister. But of course I haven't told anyone. Everyone can see it in my eyes.  
  
"Likewise," I answered lightly as I put pressure on my still bleeding wound. Maybe it was deeper than I had thought.  
  
"Well, ready to go and have some fun kid?" I stared at him for a moment, pondering what he meant by that. "Las Noches kiddo. Time to make your first kill there." I nodded.  
  
"Let me get more situated." He knew what that meant. I had learned to carry weapons like a Vida. And considering I only had slacks and a t-shirt on, my attire would not conceal many knives.  
  
I went into my room, a large cut off section of the basement. It looked unlived in, but that was home. I had the albino like aversion to light. Another side effect of my lost blood bond to Jager.  
  
If anyone hates Jager the most, it would be me. I have lost my life as a normal human in the world of innocence, and my family thanks to him. I was not just going to kill him for me, but my sister and my mother. I would not do a thing for my father. He is my enemy, a vampire. No matter how much he cares for me, I despise him. Had he been a wise slave, he would not betray his whole life and become what he had feared.  
  
Pulling off my t-shirt, I replace it with a skin tight crimson beater, which I slid a knife in a sheath on my back under that shirt. Then I changed into black loose fitting jeans. Just around the legs, not the waist. Gave me flexibility in the legs but kept my pants up. Specially made at that. To finish off the ensemble, I pull on steel tipped combat boots and slipped two daggers there, then throw on a leather jacket. With a quick swipe of gel in my almost white hair to spike it slightly, I slam the door behind me.  
  
"Ready," I tell Robert. He sees me and smirks. I have heard from hunters that I look like a vampire when I want to. Adianna says with my frail aura it senses like a Triste witch's aura. Or so she says. I never met one before.  
  
"You should get little Loreena to heal that before you go," Robert adviced me as we made our way upstairs. Caryn had named her daughter after her grandmother, Loreena Smoke. Although Caryn had started her own line, the Mayhem Line ironically, she still considered herself a part of the Smoke family. I can only guess the reason why Caryn had named her new line that was because Aubrey's power was the one that tainted her aura. And that meant that little Loreena Mayhem had the aura taint as well.  
  
"No problem," I turned to see 14 year old Loreena standing there, looking cute in her baggy blue overalls and white long sleeved shirt. She was barefoot of course, she always was. "Come here Linaein." I walked over to her and leaned down for her to put her hands over my cheek. Then I felt the magick flow into me. It was rather peaceful. "There, all better." She smirked and I kissed her forehead. "Now don't you hurt Aubrey now," she warned me teasingly as I made my way back to Robert.  
  
"I won't purposely. But I will if he tries to take a piece out of me." I said it jokingly, but I was completely serious. If any vampire tried feeding off of me, they were marked dead.  
  
"Let's go kid," Robert pulled me into the car and drove off before I could have a chance to close the door. We were in Acton Massachusettes, and we were driving to Ramsa New York. From there we would have to walk to New Mayhem.  
  
"This is gonna be a blast," I stated as I pulled on a pair of sunglasses and leaned back in my car seat. An old Audioslave cd was in the old beat up car stereo. CDs were so last decade. I mean, it is 2023 after all.  
  
****************************  
  
So, what did you think? Horrid? I liked it. Please read and review, thank you everybody!! 


	2. Chapter two: New Mayhem

Thank you all the wonderful reviewers out there!! Crisium Iridum, Jacy, Tigerkitty, Neveada, and moonlitdemon, thank you all soooo much for reviewing this. I bet some other readers wanted Jiendoala's POV, sorry. Anyway, here is chapter two, dedicated to all of my reviewers!!  
  
*************************  
  
New Mayhem. Hm what an interesting name. New? The old one had been burned down to the ground thanks to the present bar tenderess Kaei, who is blood bonded to Jager. I have her as a check on my list. And then there is this Kairbre vampire I know so little and yet so much about. He is a Kendra vampire but he lives with Silver vampires? Odd. A repenting vampire. Woopee?  
  
And Fala. What kind of vampire does she sound like? Does the name Fala strike fear into your body, sending your body into convulsions of fear? Not really. Not to ME anyway. Kairbre sounds more intimidating.  
  
Robert and I found the trail to New Mayhem thanks to a plant. I'll thank the plant later. Maybe by ripping out its roots and making Jager eat it. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.  
  
"Linaein," Robert stopped me right before we stepped into Las Noches. "I have been here many times, I've had time to check the advantage points and where NOT to go. You have not. And despite the fact that you want to grab a leech and ram your fist into their chest, you are not ready. I am begging you as a friend, a brother, do NOT do something stupid." I rolled my eyes and patted the hand he had placed on my shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Robert," I assured him as I pushed the door open. "I can't ram my fist into a vamp's chest. That's almost impossible."  
  
Robert stepped in first, being the protective human hunter he was. I am not suggesting that I was not a human hunter as well, but I have had a whole life of training from Vidas. He was a mere old novice in my eyes. Call me cocky, but I have grown up with the two toughest Vidas of my time and the time before. If I am cocky, what does that make the Vida Line? Precisely.  
  
Adianna tells me that my aura was mostly like a human, so I was ok. But it wasn't my aura that caught vampires' attentions, it was my appearence. I don't really know how much paler a human could get after me. My sister saved me from bondage, but had stolen my skin pigment in the process. I have been taught to use my senses that so many humans have tossed aside. Natural wild instincts to sense vampires, human's worst enemy. Besides themselves of course. And I could sense that several pair of black eyes were on me. Several black and a pair of green.  
  
I seperated from Robert to go and make sure he wasn't associated with me. His own protection. He was thought to be an innocent human. I might draw some eyes as a hunter. Which would majorly blow Robert's cover if he was paired with me.  
  
The first thing I go to is the walls. Or at least I try to. The music that is pounding in my ears and the fog billowing at my feet made me somewhat disoriented. A witch would get used to this quick. I, no matter what I thought or feel, was still human. Of course Triste witches could fake this too.  
  
The walls are spider cracked mirrors. I heard from Robert that they have been like this for over 24 years. And yet no one has broken them further. Odd.  
  
Pulling my gaze away from the walls, I made my way to the bar. I sat down and let my head keep on spinning. I looked around and saw several dozen bottles. From the red lighting they all looked the same. But I knew better than to try to pick out my own. One of them could have been Triste blood, water, or cyanide. I didn't bother trying to find one.  
  
Even after ten minutes of me being here, I still felt eyes on me. I couldn't shake off the feeling that I should run. I hated that feeling. Fear. I heard that my uncle enjoyed fear. Another long distanced relation.  
  
"And who might you be, mortal who shuns the light?" I turned around to see a tiger striped young woman with piercing golden eyes. Risika. That was the first name that came to mind. I have studied Ash Night's, the vampire Jessica, books. This vampire fit the description perfectly.  
  
"I am the one that is shunned from mortal and immortal kind alike," I answered in the same riddle-like motion. I was not a vampire, duh, and yet I was not a witch or a human. Well, I'm too human perhaps.  
  
"Well, shunned one," she smirked, sitting on the bar and staring down at me. "Where are you rejected by immortal kind?" I arched a brow. This vampire saw something in me, most likely the same aura she had while she was human. What can I say? I attract the undead.  
  
"Where the clocks always rings twelve and the moon is always above our heads." I smirked at her gaze of approval. I had somehow learned the riddle like phrases from a vampire named Rabe during my short time here as an infant.  
  
"You are as pure as a newborn child." My eternal deep eyes glanced up at her and frowned.  
  
"All newborn children are the result of one of the worst sins." I looked away and at the bar infront of me. "And a child born from a tainted soul is impure as well."  
  
"You speak of the mortal vampire?" My sister. Yep, that was her alright.  
  
"Is your hair the lasting memory of your darling friend?" It was a rhetorical question. She knew the answer to her and my question.  
  
"There has been a search for her mortal Triste brother," Risika informed me, her head tilted as she examined me. "Skin the color of death, hair the tint of fresh snow, and eyes so pure that you could fall into the oblivion of his lakes and never wish to return." She looked me over and I could feel her trying to get into my mind. Impossible. "The heir of Midnight, the pure son of two damned souls."  
  
"I know of whom you speak." A new voice added and I turned to come eye to eye with one of the strongest Silver Line vampires around. Not Jager, but Jessica. Ash Night.. "Linaien De Fiaro."  
  
***********************  
  
How was that? Any good? I am hoping some one might review this, thank you very much for your time!!!  
  
Krikoris 


	3. Chapter three: Las Noches

I am SO sorry for the wait guys....I have had huge writers block on these stories and I wrote this under the influence of WB disease, type B. Try to enjoy nonetheless...  
  
****************************************  
  
"Yes," Risika replied slowly as her golden eyes connected with Jessica's. I saw the emotions flicker between them. Jessica's creator still loathes Risika, but the two vampiresses dont seem to despise each other as much.  
  
"He was named by Korbin De Fiaro, who was changed about 18 years or so ago," Jessica continued as her eyes fell upon me. "He married Nada Tanata in the basement of Midnight, where Nada was being held by none other than our Jager."  
  
"Why exactly did Jager put her down there?" The newest voice belonged to a black haired woman behind the bar.  
  
"Well, Kaei," Jessica began with a quick glance to Risika, "He fancied himself in love with her. Nada just turned 15 when she was brought into Midnight. But she fell in love with Korbin, who was named Eric at the time of his human years."  
  
"Jealousy then?" I finally imputed, although it was clear that they had forgotten or decided to ignore me.  
  
"I suppose," Jessica answered slowly, a grin sliding across her full lips. "Never heard a human say such things so boldy when he was surrounded by vampires."  
  
"Kaei isn't a vampire," I commented as Kaei said  
  
"You said such things like that Jessica." Then something came to me that Risika had said earlier. Something that had not really registered until now.  
  
"Mortal Triste?" Risika seemed to understand what I was questioning since she was the one there when she had said it.  
  
"Yes, human." I saw her skeptical gaze as she once again looked me over. "Several of our kind are born as humans that held an aura that drew vampires towards them. Jessica and I are good examples. A mortal Triste, which are damn near barely exist, has a charismic aura towards humans and witches but deflective towards vampires. Since their blood isnt poisonous, their aura is."  
  
Jessica shifted legs uncomfortably and looked around as if something was making her uneasy. Kaei obviously felt something odd going on but was not sure what was happening. However, Risika looked totally unfazed.  
  
"So, how many of these mortal Triste's are there?" Kaei asked, obviously intriuged by all of the information she was eavesdropping on.  
  
"Rarely any," was Jessica's now quieter response. "Back to the subject. Linaein's blood is void of all evil, since his sister took that from him. Which makes it somewhat toxic but not as bad as an actual Triste blood."  
  
"How did Linaien get this way?" Risika also seemed interested. Who wouldnt wish to know about a potential enemy?  
  
"Jager blood bonded Nada to him when she was 7 months into her pregnancy. His twin sister, Jiendoala, drew Jager's blood into herself, along with all the other impurities of his blood. Dont ask me how, please. Anyway, after their birth, it was easy to tell which one took the blood. Jager himself was hesitant to even approach Linaein as a newborn. And-  
  
"Jessica, there is no need to tell these immortals of someone's past when the person of dispute sits in front of you, plain as day." I looked up to come face to face with yet another vampire.  
  
"Lucia."  
  
********************************  
  
Ok, I know it was short, but remember WB is not an easy disease to get rid of....please review nonetheless!  
  
Krikoris 


	4. Chapter Four: Lucia De Fiaro

Yep, its me! *Dances around the screen* I was WBed for a long time, but I heard a song, wrote a song ficcy, and now I'm back in action. Yay! Yes, well, all things noted, I hope that people still remembers me. I think I spent too much time in my originals to even try to get unWBed, so, apologizes. I have a publisher looking at my completed ficcy, 'crimson assassins', but ya'll dont care so let us continue.  
  
Chapter four is it? Well, goody. Linaein's POV once more, and this wasn't written in WB so I hope it is better!  
  
*******************  
  
Lucia. The name was an instant connection in my mind. Lucia De Fiaro, relative of the late Jaguar De Fiaro, nonblood sister of Korbin De Fiaro. My aunt.  
  
"That would be me Jessica, glad to see your memory isn't fading," Lucia spoke, her ebony eyes still latched onto my own. I found myself perplexed by the emotions that were not meant to be expressed by one of the undead. They were monsters, meant to be killed, so how could I see love in her eyes?  
  
Turning my head quickly, I let my gaze fall down onto the bartop, my voice fallen silent from the shock that hit my body full force, leaving my head a bit fuzzy and my mind slightly incoherent. I was not completely surprised by the effect, mortal Triste or not, I was mortal. And all mortals, except for a select very few, were left slightly off course after staring into the eyes of one of the damned.  
  
"Well, you look very alive," Risika commented as I heard my aunt sit down by my side. I was trapt on all sides by the damned or the bonded, and I could not escape. I was experienced, a prodigy even, but I could not take two of the strongest vampires of the Silver Line, a bond, AND a vampire of the....  
  
"Midnight Line Linaein, that is all you need to know my darling nephew." Hearing my name used in the same sentence of a term referring to the fact that I had family caused my head to snap upwards angrily. I had no family. All had abandoned me, dead.  
  
And now the dead were haunting me.  
  
"Blood to blood?" I heard Kaei ask, her tone fascinated. "You can hear what he is thinking then Lucia?" My dead aunt laughed, a soft laugh that she must not have shed after her death.  
  
"I suppose. Can neither of you of Silver blood hear his stampeding thoughts?" I growled as I felt my body twinge slightly. Lucia had exited my mind, but she still left a numbing sensation behind as if she had always been there, but was now gone.  
  
"Not I," the two answered in unison, and I caught a smirk from the both of them as their words hit the air. Suddenly, I no longer cared to be the silent participant of the conversation. If they were to speak of me, then I would give them something interesting about me to talk about.  
  
"How did you die?" I made sure to keep my emotions hidden from my voice, knowing that the only one that needed to access such would be able to. No need for others to know what they should not.  
  
The question obviously caught Lucia off guard, for she blinked, her lips parted slightly as she looked at me once more. 'You look nothing of your parents,' I heard her tell me in my mind, sadness tinting the slightly humorous tone.  
  
"That comment means nothing to someone who knows not of them," I spoke aloud, knowing well that the words meant nothing to those who did not know of the original statement. "Now tell me."  
  
Several moments of her silence was long enough for me to catch the eyes of my hunting companion, who looked both extremely nervous and pissed at the sight of me being surrounded by so many strong vampires. The look I gave him reassured him that I was not going to be harmed, for it was a look of amusement and contentment, not one of mischief and anger.  
  
Those emotions only surfaced when I was ready to kill.  
  
"Your father, Adrian and I came here to get you three back mere days after your birth," Lucia began as she helped herself to a random bottle from the bar. "I was still a shifter, but I refused to sit back with Nathaniel and the amateur vampires. When we came.." Pointing her finger into the corner of the room where the glass on the wall was more shattered than the rest, she continued. "You, your sister, and your mother were sitting right there.  
  
"The moment we entered, Fala, Moira, and Jager were the first to see us, and let me tell you, Jager was more than hesitant to give you all up. Korbin refused to leave without you, and so the fight began. Adrian fought against Moira, I Fala, and Korbin with Jager. The fight must have lasted forever, much longer than most.  
  
"In the end, I killed Fala, but I myself was fading. And so, quite willingly I must say, Adrian changed me once Moira perished as well. The fight between Korbin and Jager lasted so long....so much blood.."  
  
"Ah yes, that was a rather amusing incident," Jessica commented as she took Lucia's bottle and brought it to her lips briefly before setting it back.  
  
"You had a bet on who was going to lose," Risika reminded the younger vampire with a smirk. "Kairbre is still awaiting that payment, is he not?"  
  
"Shut the hell up," I snapped angrily, my eyes connected with Risika's, her eyes temporarily shocked. Her hand was around my neck before I could blink, and almost just as quickly, my knife was in her stomach. A scream escaped her as the Vida power hit powerfully, hand releasing me not a moment later in order to wrap themselves around the hilt of the dagger. Eyes darting alertly, I too put my hands on the hilt and propped my foot onto her, pulling the dagger out without much trouble.  
  
"Linaein..." I payed no attention to my aunt as I slipped my dagger into its sheath, briefly making eye contact with my partner as to tell him that we needed to leave immediatly. But before I could begin to make an escape, a blade hit me from behind, ramming itself into my side with a vicious tear.  
  
I fell, but instead of hitting the floor as I would have expected, strong arms caught me. They were not of my aunt, nor Robert. I could not feel either of their auras creep on my skin, and as I looked up, the ebony colored gaze of an ash haired vampire pierced my fogging gaze with amusement. "Long time no see little buddy," he commented as he adjusted me so I was in his arms similar to a newborn child. I would have responded, but the knife, frankly, had not left my side and I could have sworn it hit something really important.  
  
"I call blood Kairbre," I heard Risika snap angrily, her voice hoarse with the pain I knew she was feeling. A Vida wound was nothing to be pushed aside. I was vaguely surprised that she had not fallen to the floor writhing in pain as she had when Aubrey scarred her. My wound was deeper, much deeper.  
  
"You can't call blood on someone who is already claimed," the vampire assassin Kairbre informed the vampiress calmly, his eyes flickering over to Lucia briefly. I knew that they were speaking to one another in their minds, and my mind finally registered the fact that I was being held by a vampire.  
  
No matter how injured I was, I would not let a vampire save me. I would rather die than to have to owe a leech a favor. "Get off.." I yelled at Kairbre, only for my words to come out as a faint whisper. Rage boiled deep inside of me as I heard myself sound so weak. I hated being weak.  
  
"Hush Triste," the assassin said just before Risika snapped back into the conversation.  
  
"Hah! You amuse me Kairbre. Who would have a blood claim on this Triste? If there was such a claim, it would have been taken care of long ago. This little brat can barely manage a dagger wound, how could he survive a blood claim?"  
  
"The whole blade is in me you leech..." I groaned as I slipped my hand down to the hilt to pull it out.  
  
'Don't little one,' I heard Kairbre in my head 'makes it bleed more, and that is something that we do not want.' I went to snap a response, or attempt to snap a response, but a new voice entered the conversation, silencing all as it spoke.  
  
"I have a claim on the boy Risika, so if you do not wish to die, you'll let me keep it."  
  
**********************  
  
What will happen? Who is this cocky bastard/bastardress (is that even a word?) Yeah, I love Kairbre! lol, anyway back to the point. Was this ok? I mean, for me I loved it cause I could actually WRITE, but ya know....reviews are appreciated.  
  
Krikoris the now UNWRITER'S BLOCKED....person 


	5. Chapter five: Madrina

Hi guys, what's up? Long time no updation, I know....but I have so much work to do these days, its so hard....anyway, this is the next chapter. Hey, its raining....kick ass. Ahem, this has foul language. Not a lot.  
  
The characters that I didn't create belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, my inspiration.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*************************  
  
This voice was rather unfamiliar to me, but it seemed to be rather recognizable to Kairbre, for he rolled his eyes. Particularly, I wasn't all for being saved by him, even though he killed his own kind, so I was not extremely amused when another vampire claimed blood in my predicament.  
  
"Oh really Maverick? Incase you have forgotten, you cannot kill me." All sorts of words flew into my mind as I heard who had claimed blood on me. Who was Maverick? Certainly I would have known a Maverick....Kairbre did not seem to enjoy the sudden presence of this vampire, which only led me to wonder...  
  
"Don't touch that!" I screamed as I felt someone twist the dagger in my side, causing it to bleed my Triste-like blood onto Kairbre's arms, his and my own attire, and the hands of the one who moved it. A bright light flashed infront of my eyes as the pain intensified and decreased seemingly at the same time.  
  
"You should get the boy back to Madrina before the kid bleeds to death," I heard this Maverick leech say as he patted my head. "At least he isn't crying like he used to aye?" I could feel Kairbre fuming underneath me, and for once I hoped that he would just keep calm and not hurt this fellow vampire of his.  
  
My side was beginning to grow numb, after all.  
  
"No, Maverick, he is not an infant," the assassin snapped as he took a quick glance down at me. "You always seemed to be the louder of the twins, should have known once that bastard...."  
  
"Kairbre." Oh come ON! How many vampires have to make an entrance here while I am bleeding to death?  
  
"I have no time for you at the moment Rayne, I have to get Linaein to Madrina." And with that I suddenly felt as if my breath was stolen from my lungs and my skin was on fire. I screamed into the sudden darkness, but there was no sound.  
  
Then in mid-scream, the light appeared, a strong scent of incense hit me, and the sound of my scream hit the air, causing even myself to jump. I was no longer in Las Noches with the vampires in which claimed blood on me nor with my hunting partner.  
  
My whole body ached, the light too bright for eyes such as mine who had lived in darkness for quite awhile. I did not know where I was, but the name Madrina hit me with such emotions that I could barely breath. I remembered her from the story that Adianna always told me...  
  
Or was it a fairy tale? I recollected nothing of what Lucia was talking of in the tale that I had grown to hate and love at once. All that I had was that story, not the people who were supposed to love me that lived inside it.  
  
"Madrina, I would just love to craddle this child in my arms forever, but frankly, his aura is highly uninviting," I heard Kairbre mutter as he made his way around the house. With my eyes closed, I could not see where he was taking me, but the auras that crept across my skin told me who was in the room. There was a somewhat strong vampire, not so strong as Risika but much stronger than the vampire that held me, and a witch so strong that their aura seemed to drown out my own.  
  
"Set him on the couch Kairbre and go and clean yourself up. And dont get any funny ideas about a snack there, his blood is still somewhat poisonous." The couch was comfortable and seemed almost like silk against my skin, or at least it did until the dagger touched it.  
  
Insert scream here.  
  
"Goddess, you would think that Risika would be decent enough to...." The woman's smooth words caught themselves midway as she turned off the lights. "Open your eyes Linaein, I did not know you were to get yourself in such trouble your first visit into New Mayhem."  
  
After a few minutes, the other vampire that I had sensed spoke. "Why isn't he talking?" Ah, a female vampire. Should have known. Her tone is just OOZING with intelligence.  
  
"I believe he is in too much shock Rabe," Madrina responded as I felt her powers course over my body. A shiver shot down her spine, causing her to shiver. "Lost a bit of blood there Linaein..."  
  
"I could give him some of mine..." I swear..vampires just love to pop out of nowhere don't they? "It might kill him though, but I think the world will be better without him."  
  
"Fuck off Maverick," I snapped, voice clear and clearly annoyed. Oops, I was never too good with controlling my anger. My thoughts were cut short as I felt the dagger being pulled, and twisted, from my body. Eyes wide, I turned my head to come face to face with the vampire named Maverick.  
  
"Have a little boo boo there Linaein?" He taunted me as he continued to pull the weapon from my side. "You better learn how to hold your tongue Triste, or else this dagger might not be in your side, but your heart." With a final tug, the weapon was free from me, my blood dripping from it.  
  
"You are just too cocky Mave, I don't see how I've stayed with you for so long," the female vampire muttered as I heard her come closer to me. "Ah, he's quite the looker. Might not look like his parents, but he sure has Nada's temper.."  
  
"If you would please excuse me you two, I have some healing to do." The two vampires moved aside together as Madrina knelt down next to me. "Maverick, you pulled it too soon. Now he's lost more blood...I don't know if he will make it."  
  
"Just heal him and if not, to the hospital we will go," the returning assassin suggested while he made his way back into the room, pulling on a black trench coat as he did. "I'm the only one that exists in the human world, so hurry up so I can see if I need to brush my teeth."  
  
A warm sensation hit me where the wound was, causing me to gasp as my eyes fluttered slightly. It was similar to Loreena's healing, but this held so much power...."Hey, I think he likes it." For some reason, I really didnt like Maverick. Perhaps it was natural. Sure, I really was not comfortable with having three vampires around me, but at least Kairbre and the other did not keep talking when it was not nessessary.  
  
"Alright, the wound is healed, but I think he'll need some blood...."  
  
"Damn it Madrina....he's a TRISTE. I doubt human blood will suffice," the vampiress snapped as I heard her come towards me. "It will be just better to change him than to risk him dying slowly."  
  
"I will NOT let your damned blood touch my lips," I yelled, forcing myself to sit up slightly. "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than to let Jager see that I became the very thing I hated. I will NOT let him have the satisfactory of seeing me be like my father!" Anger poured through me, although the numbing sensation of sleep was slowly taunting me into its arms.  
  
Taking a deep breath, my eyes began to droop. "I have to save my mother and sister from that bastard's immortality if it is the last thing I do."  
  
"Having a dagger lodged into your side by Risika might be the last thing that you will do unless we can get you something...."  
  
"There's Triste blood at Las Noches..." The vampiress thought aloud. "I used to stock it, incase all of you forgotten."  
  
"We need SingleEarth." Kairbre's sudden comment rocked all but I, who knew well what SingleEarth was and realized that Caryn would not be happy with me being brought in by vampires but...  
  
"Then take me, cause frankly, I'm..." My lids began to descend.."Very..."  
  
"Rabe take him, you are the only one vampire that is not restricted," Madrina's voice was the last thing I heard before my lids covered my eyes and I fell deep into the darkness.  
  
******************  
  
Oh no, a cliffy. I'm sorry this sucked.  
  
Krikoris 


End file.
